


Princess' Favourite

by Dystopico



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopico/pseuds/Dystopico
Summary: After being on the receiving side for a while, Yang and Pyrrha manage to convince Weiss to relax and be pampered as much as she wants, letting her do whatever she wants. [Commissioned by nwdecontact]





	Princess' Favourite

The air was filled with the scent of recently cut grass, made even more intense by the sun that had been getting warmer and warmer in the previous days. The students were more active and willing to go out, if anything just to stretch their legs after sitting for many hours in the Academy: the breeze that could be felt outside the classrooms was welcomed by everyone, bringing a calm sensation that many needed.

Inside the stone walls, and especially in the dorms, another kind of warmth was being felt by Weiss and her guests.

“Mmmh! Are you sure we won't be interrupted?” Yang asked, eyes already going half-lidded. She shifted a little, her leather jacket brushing on the bedsheets.

Pyrrha's hand met hers, grabbing it gently. “Yes, Weiss, I would be embarrassed if Ruby or Blake were to come back...”

Kneeling on the floor, the heiress looked up at the two taller girls. While on her left Yang was laying almost completely on the bed, leaning her head forward to look at Weiss, Pyrrha was sitting upright, her shiny armour reflecting the light, helping herself with one hand behind her back. Both of them had their legs spread, with Yang keeping her right leg bent, to allow Weiss' fingers to freely move around, on, and inside them.

With a slow movement, Weiss pushed her fingers inside both the girls until her knuckles hit the warm lips. The different soft sighs she managed to draw from them made her smile for a moment before she answered. “Blake promised me at least the entire afternoon, but knowing her, and Ruby's stomach, they'll probably be back after dinner.”

Knowing well what Pyrrha and Yang liked, she spread her left hand's fingers, filling Yang a little more, while searching for a specific spot in Pyrrha's core. She saw both of them take a deep breath as they started enjoying her touch.

“Oh, you know I always loved your fingers,” Yang let out before looking at Pyrrha. There was something in how the leather and metal covered her body and shapes that always intrigued her; and from Weiss request, she knew Weiss was feeling the same.

“Oh, only my fingers?” Weiss asked, moving her hand so that only her fingertips were past Yang's entrance. “I'm offended.”

Pyrrha's chuckle turned into a sigh as Weiss found the right spot to focus on. “Oh, now you made her mad, Yang. We're in trouble…”

“No, _she's_ in trouble because she wasn't wearing any underwear!” Hearing Yang chuckle, she quickly pushed her fingers inside her, stopping her from laughing. “What were you thinking?”

The brawler looked back at Weiss. Even if her tone was somewhat angry, her eyes were constantly moving on her face. She knew what she was doing, and as flattering and comforting that was, it wasn't what that day was going to be about. “Well, it sped up things, didn't it?”

“Not really,” Pyrrha replied. While her shorts had been thrown on the floor by Yang shortly after she entered the room, her panties had simply been pushed on the side.

Yang turned her head once again. “Hey, what side are you on?” she asked, taking her hand away from Pyrrha's.

“I'm with the one who's supposed to have us for herself.” Green eyes met the icy ones: “Because that's what today is about. Do you understand?”

Even with all the training she had to endure in the Schnee palace, Weiss couldn't manage to hide a blush at that remark. The idea that they came up with, the anticipation for her own turn, the way Pyrrha had just told her again: it all felt almost too much. “Well, as long as you enjoy yourselves,” she answered before shaking her head. “So stop talking to me like that! It's distracting.”

Pyrrha's smile softened just before she felt Weiss' fingers starting to speed up to a nice pace. Even if the way Yang said it was inappropriate, what she said wasn't a lie: Weiss was quite skilled, as she had the pleasure to know multiple times before. Allowing herself to close her eyes, Pyrrha concentrated on the feeling that the slender fingers were giving her.

“Mmmh…” the amazon sighed, delighted by how quickly Weiss could start to push the right buttons. The fingertips of the heiress’ fingers moved back and forth, rubbing her front wall, passing every time on a specific spot that made her heart beat a little faster. She could feel herself getting aroused by the thought of possibilities, of what Weiss had in store for them, and most importantly by the excitement of seeing, for the first time, Weiss having control over them both.

“I agree with you…” Yang chuckled before letting out a soft moan, her eyes moving back and forth between the two girls. Even if Weiss was purposefully teasing her, taking away the little pleasure she had been building up, she could still feel her breath becoming a little faster.

She could remember the embarrassing talk she had with Weiss about her private sessions and what she liked most: endless teasing, without caring about pushing towards the climax but enjoying the sensation of closeness and pleasure, contrary to what the heiress usually did for herself. As flustered as they both were at the end of the day, both girls knew it was for the best to know beforehand what they preferred and what they were willing to do or try.

In addition to having Weiss follow to the letter her desires, being beside Pyrrha and hearing her enjoying herself at the same time was something she fantasised about, but didn’t expect it to be so intense. Her eyes lingered on the barely shown chest of the amazon, moving up and down with the slow and deep breaths that Weiss was inducing, before, with a grin, she just relaxed with her eyes closed, interesting in feeling what the heiress would do.

Her attention focused on both her lovers at the same time, Weiss could feel the subtle differences between them, from how warm they were, even with that little foreplay, to how their breathing was matching them: Yang’s being a little more louder, while Pyrrha’s was more controlled, allowing only a couple of sighs to be a little louder. Small things, but that were precious to someone who had to wait that long to be close to a loved one.

Feeling both girls easing themselves into a good mindset, Weiss started to move her hands a little faster as her lips planted soft kisses on Pyrrha's inner thigh. The scent of the amazon was faint, yet very defined, and the heiress grew more and more accustomed to it, to the point where she began to have unladylike thoughts about the redhead's nectar.

“Oh, just like that...” Pyrrha giggled, feeling Weiss getting closer to her core. “You are amazing...”

“She is,” Yang echoed, turning to her to land a couple kisses on the slender neck. “Just like you...”

“Just like- That's it.”

Without any notice, Weiss took away her hands from both girls, making them jump up in surprise. “Huh? What happened?” Yang asked, visibly confused.

Barely holding a giggle and completely flustered, Weiss rose on her feet, her figure standing over the two laying one. “You said it's a day for me, right?” she asked, extending her arms towards Yang and Pyrrha, fingers shining from the girls' arousal. “So you better have better compliments for me, or else...”

Yang giggled at the heiress' attempt to be more dominating, unable to take her completely seriously. “Or else what, snowflake?” she asked, pushing her to sit on the edge of the bed, her lips almost touching the glimmering fingers.

Taken aback by the reply, Weiss tried to ask for help by looking at Pyrrha, but it looked like the amazon was having a hard time not to blush herself. “Or else I… I...” she stuttered, before straightening her back. “Or else, I'll hide all your toys for a week!”

And awkward silence fell between the three at the incredibly harsh punishment Weiss delivered to Yang.

The blonde kept her smile as she brought a hand to her forehead: “Noo, anything but my toys… How could I ever survive without them?” she asked in an exaggerated melodramatic tone.

Pyrrha started laughing, hard and purely, at the surreality of the situation. She couldn't believe how happy her lovers could make her, no matter the moment.

“Yang!” Weiss shouted, red in face.

“All right, all right,” Yang chuckled, playfully slapping Pyrrha to make her stop. “Sorry, but hearing that from you was… unusual.” Her tone was lower, and the scent of her own arousal was still lingering under her nose. “But I'll be more careful. I've already been a bad girl, I wouldn't want any more fun taken from me...”

With a wink, Yang parted her lips and leaned forward, taking the wet fingers into her mouth. Her tongue moved between them, quickly licking every drop of nectar off of them before sliding off, a little kiss on the fingertips to finish. “Is that better?” she asked.

“It- it is. Thank you.”

“Anything for our Weiss. Right, Pyrrha?”

The amazon, still having trouble keeping her smile from showing, shifted forward. “Exactly,” she said, looking at Weiss. With her fingers she gently grabbed and moved the heiress’ hand towards her lips, licking one finger at the time to collect all her arousal. Once her own taste was all in her mouth, she turned towards Yang, finding her gaze.

“Oh, you’re so dirty...” Yang chuckled, looking back at the amazon. Her hand moved on Pyrrha's cheeks, bringing her into a deep kiss, their tongues meeting and the scents of their nectars mixing.

They both could feel the other getting turned on by that single kiss, both from the way they started to breathe and from how their hands started to slowly roam on each other’s body, trying to find a grip and to bring the other closer. Only after a dozen seconds they broke the kiss to look up at a dumbstruck, but extremely interested, Weiss.

“Sorry, I think I got a little into it,” Pyrrha excused herself, still keeping a hand on Yang’s lower back.

“And I am ‘it’” Yang chuckled before leaning a little into the amazon’s figure.

Weiss looked as her lovers played with themselves to play with her, with her emotions, with her composure. She knew what they were trying to do, and she was honestly torn between letting go of her worries to just enjoy the moment and keep the two girls’ needs before her own.

“You never change, do you?” she sighed at the blonde’s pun.

With an honest smile, Yang shook her head. “You know I don’t,” she said, “but you could, sometimes.”

Weiss sighed deeply, as if she was physically tired. “You know it’s not that easy for me,” she murmured, turning around. She felt Pyrrha shifting, and she knew what she was going to say, so she raised a finger, stopping her: “But. I thought about what I could do today, and an idea came to mind.”

Without looking at the expressions of the other girls, Weiss walked to her wardrobe. Opening a drawer, she took out a finely crafted box with a symbol she had commissioned only a few weeks before, but that had already started to mean fun times for her and her friends. A circle and the symbol of infinity, one above the other, of a bright azure hue that stood clearly and beautifully over the white of the box. She turned around and handed the box to Pyrrha, who took it with a hint of curiosity in her smile.

“May I?” she asked, looking at Weiss.

“That’s why I gave it to you,” the heiress replied, taking off her jacket and unbuttoning her shirt.

Feeling Yang leaning into her to see more clearly, the amazon opened the lid. Her eyes went wide and a smirk appeared on her face as she marvelled at the content. “Is this what I think it is?” she asked.

“Weiss Schnee, you little pervert...” Yang let out. She could barely contain herself from jumping in place from the excitement, making the bed move slightly.

While carefully placing her uniform on a chair, Weiss started to talk: “It’s the first refined one. We took into consideration all your suggestions- well, almost all of them- and that is the result.” Once just her underwear was still on, she went back to the still excited girls, walking on the tip of her naked feet, as she usually did when she was in a good mood. “It still needs a name. Or at least, one that’s not just a series of random numbers and letters.”

Yang reached out and took the content into her hand. A dildo, almost twenty centimetres in length, was resting in her hand. At about two thirds of its length, it sharply bended into an ‘L’ shape. Even if it wasn’t the thickest she ever saw, or held, Yang was surprised by how sturdy it felt: heavy, but not excessively, it was smooth and almost soft, but as her fingers pressed a little into it it felt rigid.

“I guess you had the last saying on the colours,” Yang said while moving it left and right. “It’s screaming Weiss Schnee from every detail.”

Weiss leaned against Pyrrha, looking at the toy. The light blue colour and the thin silver lines that covered it in a spiral pattern looked so elegant to her she almost decided to ignore Yang’s comment. “Yes. Is it a problem for you?”

“Nope. After all, it’s something that will spend most of it’s time hidden, sorry, buried in something...”

The sound of something small falling was heard as Pyrrha fumbled with what she was taking out of the box. “Yang!”

“What? Tell me I’m wrong!”

Pyrrha looked at her, but the redness on her cheek was self explanatory. She held the blonde’s gaze for a couple of seconds before sighing: “Nevermind… Weiss, was are all the other things?”

Reaching into the box, Weiss took the accessory she, and Winter, had to work so hard on to bring to life. A set of small cylindrical objects, made of shiny metal with the etching of the same symbol of the box on it. Although very little, it was surprisingly heavy for something of that size.

“This… is a surprise that I want to keep for later. But I can give you a hint.”

She took a couple of them from the holes in the box that were keeping the mysterious objects in place and brought them towards both girl’s faces. “What can you smell?”

Yang and Pyrrha made confused expressions for a moment, but obeyed.

“Lemon?”

“Mint?”

They looked at each other, and then at Weiss.

“As I said,” Weiss continued, with a grin on her face, “I want to keep this for later. Just… be prepared for a shower afterwards.”

She placed the cylinders in the box and put it all aside before looking at Yang. “May I?” she asked, extending her open hand.

Smiling at the heiress, the blonde happily placed the dildo in her hand. “No harness?” she asked, looking at Weiss standing up.

“Not for this model, no. We managed to make it stable enough with that shape,” she answered as she slid her panties off of her, leaving them on the floor. “Pyrrha, would you mind pass me the lube? First drawer.”

“Sure enough,” the amazon replied, reaching for the bedside cabinet.

“You know, Princess,” Yang said while sliding off the bed to kneel towards Weiss, “if you would let me, you wouldn’t need the lube...”

Still looking down at Yang, Weiss caught the tossed little bottle without looking. She could feel her heart beat a little faster, especially from how eager, and available, her teammate looked while on her knees, but she gulped down and opened the bottle. “Ehehe… Too late.”

After squeezing it for a moment, she tossed back the bottle before coating the short end of the toy with the liquid and sliding two fingers between her legs, just for good measure.

She glanced once again at both Yang and Pyrrha, who were looking at her, expectingly. Although she had the last saying on it, she only had tried that special dildo a couple times, alone, and for a very short time. That was a completely different experience.

“I might… To adjust to it I would need more time, but it was ready and I really wanted to try it with you, so-”

“Weiss,” Pyrrha said, kneeling beside Yang and gently caressing the heiress’ side. “Don’t worry, take your time.” Even Yang nodded with a warm smile, but the girls knew it was both to reassure Weiss and for the excitement of the new toy.

After sighing with her eyes closed, Weiss took a step back, almost an instinctual move to have her space. “Well, here goes.”

Both the lube and the toy were cold, but that never stopped her. She slowly rubbed the tip between her folds, taking long breaths to calm herself before slowly pushing it inside.

It was the right size for her, maybe a little on the smaller side than what she usually liked, but she wasn’t complaining. She felt every part of it, reaching for her, passing her entrance, until it was completely inside. She clenched her kegel muscles to be sure it was in the right position, and saw it shift ever so slightly into the right spot.

A couple seconds passed before she felt warmth irradiate from her inside, all the way through the toy. Her breath stopped for just a second as she got used to the new sensation, ready to discover how different from a solo session it would be.

“So?” Yang asked, moving forward, hand raised but held back. “Does it work?”

Weiss looked down at her, a half-smile on her face. She hesitantly reached for the blonde’s hand, taking it in hers before gently guiding it on the toy, placing it on the shaft.

As it touched the azure surface, both Yang and Weiss gasped softly: the former for the surprise of feeling it warm, despite it being quite cold just a few moments earlier; the latter for the sensation of a hand slowly caressing a part of her that, quite simply, wasn’t there until then.

“It’s… wow, I’m impressed,” Yang said, using the back of her fingers to gently brush against the silicone surface. “If I had my eyes closed, it would actually feel like the real thing.” Just to prove a point, she closed her eyes and licked her fingers before grabbing the toy firmly. She spread her saliva a little before slowly moving her hand up and down the length, clenching a little more in some places to feel the soft material. “Yup,” she confirmed, “almost no difference.”

“Well… yeah, we put a lot of research in… this...”

It was extremely strange to feel another person’s hand on it, especially since her brain was still trying to decipher what exactly was going on. It wasn’t unpleasant- quite the contrary, actually, from what she could tell- but saying she was expecting it would have been a lie.

The way Weiss and Yang were silently judging the result of months of waiting was cute, in a way. From Pyrrha's perspective, it reminded her a lot of the first times she slept with someone: slow movements, fearing something could break or hurt the other person, while trying to pick up clues to what was okay and what wasn't.

But since the three of them knew each other very well, she had no hesitation in joining Yang in the moment, covering the blonde's hand with her own before feeling the toy.

“It's… wow, Weiss,” she said with a smile. “I can see why you were excited about this. It's a game changer!”

Weiss laughed nervously, a little embarrassed by the compliment. “Well, thank you. We try our best.”

“How about I try the same?”

The words surprised even Yang, that saw Pyrrha leaning forward while passing her tongue on her lips, readying herself to take the toy in her mouth. She saw the amazon grip the base of the toy, her index right above the heiress' clit, and opening her lips wide, her tongue already out to meet the tip of the toy.

What she expected, but still wished it didn't happen, was Weiss' reaction.

Taking another step back, Weiss mumbled something while covering herself up again. “I- No, not that. Not now.”

Pyrrha sighed, raising her gaze to meet Weiss', but the heiress decided to look at the wooden floor rather than into the emerald eyes. Turning to her left, she met her same look in Yang's eyes, but both of them smiled, knowing it could happen. It wasn't too bad, they knew, but it just showed how much Weiss was bound to hold back, even then.

“Uhm… Girls?” Weiss asked, noticing the exchange of looks. She forced a half smile on her face to lighten the mood: “I'm the only one naked here, so… how about we even that out?”

“Yeah, good idea. Don't want to ruin my favourite clothes,” Yang said, letting herself fall back, casually starting to unbutton her jacket.

“Don't take too long,” Pyrrha said while standing up. “I might steal our princess from the bad dragon...”

Both Yang and Weiss chuckled, but it was Weiss' smile she was aiming for with that pun. With a flick of her wrist, the armour and a good portion of her clothes detached from her body, gently floating towards the nearest chair, leaving the amazon with just her panties on.

“That is a trick you gotta teach me someday,” Yang said while fighting against the belt that kept her skirt on, which, for some strange reason, apparently decided to not budge or move at all.

“What's the matter, Yang?” Pyrrha asked with a smile, looking straight into Weiss' eyes. “Stuck?”

She winked at Weiss, and showed her a single finger still up, shimmering with a slightly darker outline. The heiress had to suppress a laugh, mouthing a 'dork' at Pyrrha before reaching out for her sides and pulling her in for a kiss.

Even if she was a good five inches taller than her, she never felt imposing to Weiss. Her character, the way she moved, how gentle she was in everything, it all added to her appearance, making her feel more like a safe place to be, especially when she embraced her.

The warm lips they shared touched, and the caste kiss lasted just a moment before turning into a deeper, more passionate one. It was a moment just for them, and Weiss was grateful she had someone that could give her that sensation of closeness with such little effort.

The icy eyes opened only when she felt Pyrrha's hand slide from her side to her front, gently taking and stroking the toy. Her sigh was impossible to hear, but from how she tensed up before relaxing and almost melt into Pyrrha's arms, the amazon knew she was doing it right.

“There we go!” Yang exclaimed, the belt finally free to operate correctly. “Girls! Come on! Really?”

The two standing girls broke the kiss with a little laugh. “I never took you for a jealous one, Xiao Long,” Weiss said, resting her head on Pyrrha's arm while the amazon kept on slowly moving her hand.

“Jealous? Me?” Yang said, sitting on the bed. “If you want to continue with her, I'm more than fine.” Her hand slid between her legs as she grinned. “I just save up on my scroll's battery...”

“Oh my Goddess,” Weiss sighed. “Whenever did I ever gave you access to the recordings...”

“Good intention, bad plan,” Pyrrha said, looking back at Yang. “Luckily, the scrolls are tamper-proof.”

“Oh, you should see the faces you make!” Yang said with a laugh. “And the one you _make_...”

“Is there a way to ever shut you up?” Weiss asked, faking exasperation.

“Glad you asked, snowflake.”

With a full smile, Yang turned around and got on all fours, shaking her rear in direction of the heiress. “Don't tell me you don't like the view, because I could offend myself a lot.”

Weiss and Pyrrha looked at each other, but the amazon simply shrugged. They knew there was no way to stop her, and it was perfectly fine that way.

“Goddess forbid that I could ever offend you or your assets, Xiao Long,” the heiress laughed out.

Yang smirked as Weiss walked towards her. “Heh. _Ass_ ets.”

“Finally I know what type of puns you like. Let’s see if I know other things you like...”

With little shifts, the blonde lowered her rear, guided by Weiss’ hands. She first felt the tip of the toy touch her thigh, before being slid between her folds. Closing her eyes, she felt clearly Weiss’ hand grip her side, the heiress’ breathing becoming a little quicker, and the soft noise of Pyrrha moving behind, probably hugging or kissing, or both, Weiss.

Although coated with lube, the toy didn’t feel cold when it moved up and down on her. She could understand why Weiss was so hesitant and curious, and it was nice to see her trying something new for once. From her core to between her cheeks, Weiss took a little time to gain courage before steadying herself.

“May I?” she asked, even if she knew the answer already.

“Whenever you want,” Yang replied, smiling with her eyes still closed.

The blonde felt Weiss moving the toy slightly to, she thought, ease herself in, but the pressure Yang felt was not being delivered where she was expecting.

“Whoa! Whoa! Maybe on your birthday!” Yang exclaimed, turning around with a laugh.

Weiss almost jumped at the reaction, but then her eyes moved from Yang’s chuckling expression to her rear. Being too concentrated on the sensations, she accidentally moved the tip of the toy upward a little too much, and was pushing against the wrong entrance.

“I… oh my Goddess, I’m-”

“Weiss!” Pyrrha exclaimed, exaggerating her astonishment. “You should be ashamed of yourself!”

Both hands on her face, the ice queen tried to vanish from the world, to hide the bright red on her face. She could feel herself being giggly from the extremely unlikely situation she found herself in.

“Aww, you know you are adorable when you are embarrassed?” Pyrrha said, hugging the smaller girl from the side. “You’re so cute I could eat you...” she whispered before nibbling Weiss’ ear, making her jump a little.

Turning to face the amazon, Weiss pouted and softly slapped Pyrrha’s shoulder. “Mean,” she simply said, but didn’t tried to push her away.

“That would be you, teaser~”

The joking voice made the two turn again, towards a still smiling Yang who was moving her rear left and right, almost as if she was trying to hypnotize Weiss.

“Let’s try again, okay?” Pyrrha said, taking the base of the toy with one hand and moving it slightly, towards Yang’s core.

Weiss took a deep breath and nodded, moving once again to meet the blonde’s body. With Pyrrha’s help, she could feel the tip of the toy brush and pass the lips of the blonde, who in return inhaled slowly, feeling the toy filling her.

As the amazon let go, Weiss grabbed Yang’s sides and slowly eased herself into her lover, feeling the walls around her. It was strange, but at the same time familiar: the times she spent playing and fondling with the brawler made her quite expert on how Yang was and felt.

“So hot,” Weiss breathed out as she moved her hips, her hands caressing Yang’s lower back and rear.

“I know I am. In all senses.”

Although she chuckled at her own pun, Yang quickly fell into silence, eyes closed, as Weiss took it easy for a while. The toy slid without effort in and out of her, the slightly bended shape tickling her in the right spots. She knew how much Weiss liked to overachieve, no matter the subject, but feeling her moving cautiously was both funny and comforting.

“So?” Pyrrha asked the both of them, laying down beside Yang.

“Oh, it’s good,” Yang replied with a smile, her mouth half open.

“Yeah,” Weiss chuckled, “and the toy is fine too, I guess.”

The amazon brought her fingers to her mouth, licking them for a moment before putting them on her core. “Looks fun,” she said as she started to rub herself, looking at the expressions on her lovers’ faces. Yang, as usual, was keeping her eyes closed and her mouth open, but looked quite relaxed still; Weiss, on the other hand, was looking a bit more concentrated, but it was natural for her.

“Oh, it definitely is...” Yang said before letting out a short grunt.

“There, isn’t it?”

Yang nodded, and her fingers started to grab the bedsheets.

Weiss turned a little, to point in the right direction, before grabbing Yang’s rear and slowly inserting the toy back in. When she felt too much resistance, and Yang’s body jerking a little, she stopped, knowing where to stop herself.

Looking at Pyrrha, Weiss bit her lower lip before starting to move a bit faster. In front of her was the amazon, one leg raised and the other bent off the bed, who was casually moving her hand between her thighs. The red hair, still in the ponytail, was scattered on the mattress, almost meeting the gold mane that Yang pulled over one shoulder. He green eyes were focusing on her, giving her body something more to be really excited for, beside the anticipation.

“You look even better from down here, you know that?” Pyrrha said, her fingers gently circling her clit. “I know what I want to do next time...”

“Wait until you feel her, then you’ll tell me if it’s better that or seeing,” Yang said before taking a deep breath. Weiss was still going a bit slower than her liking, but moving her body to meet the princess’ was making her increasing the pace.

Unable to express anything, Weiss could feel her cheeks getting warmer. She wasn’t that used to compliments and teasing, but it was undeniable she was happy about it. The need to just silence them was still there, but she knew that kind of sincere remarks was normal, if not good for her.

“Dragon got your tongue?” Pyrrha said with a smile. “You’re quiet in every way, Weiss.”

Yang panted, but nodded. “Yeah, usually we have to warn the entire Academy to get earplugs...”

“You two are impossible, you know that?” Her laughter was genuine and contagious. “How about you scream, this time?”

“Oooh, feisty! I like it! Maybe- Ah!”

Yang’s reply was interrupted by Weiss’ hand firmly meeting her left cheek. “Sorry, you were saying?”

Pyrrha just couldn’t held herself from erupting in a loud laugh, rolling on the side for a moment. Between Weiss’ smug face and Yang’s incredulous one, she just couldn’t handle it. “You girls are the best I could have hoped for.”

“Careful what you wish for, Nikos,” Weiss said, face bright red from embarrassment. “You don’t know what will happen to you...”

Weiss trying to be more straightforward in bed was a first, but it didn’t mean it would go without a tease. “Oh, I know what I’d like. But maybe you can show me?”

Weiss held Pyrrha’s gaze as she tilted her head and brought both feet on the mattress, blatantly spreading her legs in the most un-Pyrrha-like display she saw, followed by her hand cupping and rubbing again her core.

Without stopping, Weiss was mesmerized for a moment. It wasn’t sexual, as much as Pyrrha was trying to make it, but more sensual, intimate, as if she couldn’t really do something for the sake of it. And that, mixed with how Yang was starting to feel into it, was overloading Weiss.

“You are terrible.”

“I think you meant terrific, but thanks.”

Yang opened her eyes to see what cause Weiss to be rougher than a moment before, only to see Pyrrha’s half-starred gaze. “Mmmh, don’t stop,” she said before bowing her head, concentrating on how much Weiss was putting effort in it.

“Who?” both girls asked.

“Either! Both! Just… mmmh!”

A low groan escaped Yang’s closed mouth, and she felt herself contracting her muscles.

Weiss could feel the blond’s walls clenching on her, and made a surprised yelp as a jolt of pleasure rushed through her. “Oh my,” she exclaimed. “Should I hurry?”

“Yeah, I think you should,” Pyrrha said, sliding over towards Yang. With her free hand she moved Yang’s chin, making her open her eyes. She could see Yang contracted expression, and a quick look at her hands showed she was clenching on the bedsheets.

“You just can’t help yourself, can you?”

Yang smiled: “How can I when both of you are here?”

Pulling her in, Pyrrha started kissing Yang, deeply, savouring her warm presence and her guttural moans that, from time to time, she let out.

The toy started moving faster, in and out, as Weiss was curious to see how Yang’s climax felt. She already knew it could be quite the show, but she couldn’t imagine how it could feel while still inside her.

Not stopping, knowing she did not want to risk a week of pissed Yang, Weiss kept on moving at a quick pace, holding the blonde's sides. She felt Yang’s feet rising and crossing, almost meeting her rear, before Yang broke the kiss to plant her face onto the mattress.

A low, long groan filled the room as Yang first kept completely still, then started to shake. First her arms and upper torso, then her hips and legs, as the orgasm went on, with Weiss unable to move from how contracted Yang’s legs were.

To Weiss, it was almost too much: Yang’s walls started to clench on the toy, quick contractions that made her start to breath heavily. She didn’t expect it to be that intense, and had to control her breathing to not give in to the pleasure.

The intense experience lasted a handful of seconds, and Yang took a deep breath before relaxing her muscles, freeing Weiss from her grip. “That was… wow,” she said before laughing. “Damn it, Princess, you are priceless!”

After sliding the toy out, Weiss let Yang turn on herself, facing up. “Thank you, I guess?”

Yang pointed at the shining strapon: “That is a must have. I’ll take three, one white and one red,” she said before letting out another chuckle, her legs rubbing on one another and her arms stretching along her body, feeling her own muscles.

“And the third one?” Weiss asked.

“Big and golden. You say I’m a dick sometimes, so why not actually be one?”

Out of nowhere, Pyrrha slammed a pillow on Yang’s face as all three laughed. “Thank goddess for Yang Xiao Long!” Pyrrha said, laughing loudly.

They all calmed down before looking at each other.

“So...” Weiss started, moving her hips left and right.

“Thought you weren’t going to ask.”

Pyrrha turned around, and positioned herself in the same way Yang was just a minute before. Legs spread wide, she lowered her rear, so that Weiss could be at the same level as her.

Her hand reached her core and spread her lips, revealing not only the more intense colours, but also how ready she was for it. “It looked really fun, so...”

“How about we make it even funnier?”

Yang first sprung up, sitting straight to stretch her arms upwards, then turned around, laying down on her back, her legs up against the wall. “I’d like to have a closer look at that toy… if you know what I mean.”

Pyrrha looked at Yang, who winked in return. “Don’t mind if I do,” she said, and moved her leg over the blonde hair, her core ending resting over Yang’s face.

“Mmmh, you sure you don’t need some more love, Pyrrha?” Yang asked, slowly rubbing two fingers between the amazon’s lips, “I could go for a snack right now. Getting my mind blown makes me hungry.”

“I’m as eager as you, but let Weiss be the protagonist here.”

Without adding a word, Weiss moved towards the long legs of the amazon, brushing her fingertips along them. Her hands grabbed the solid rear, something she always felt a little jealous of, and spread the cheeks apart for a moment. Pyrrha’s fingers were there again, inviting her to do as she pleased, while bright lilac eyes were watching her every move, hypnotized by the azure toy. “I can think of a new way to make you shut up, Yang,” she said, giggling from how the eyes never left the strapon.

“Yeah, I can watch it all day long, knowing what it can do.”

Pyrrha turned around, looking at Weiss.

“Oh, I was thinking of something else watching you like that, but sure.”

The surprised expression on Pyrrha’s face was priceless, and made Weiss giggle. “Too much?”

“I think she deserves it from time to time,” Pyrrha replied.

Weiss was already positioning herself, when she suddenly remembered something. “Oh, I almost forgot… Don’t move.”

“Don’t worry, Weiss,” Yang said, grabbing Pyrrha’s rear. “I’ll guard the _booty_!”

“Dolt!” Weiss exclaimed while taking the couple steeps to reach the box. She took the two vials still in it in one hand, while with the other she pressed two hidden buttons, one on each side of the toy. It opened up, bending downwards as if it was cut, to reveal the central section. A circle with four symmetrical holes was clearly visible, and she spun it a little, to be sure the mechanism worked well. She inserted the two vials in two of the holes, and closed the toy up again. She assured it was secured by tugging it for a moment before turning back towards the other girls.

“Everything okay?” Pyrrha asked. A muffled noise came from Yang, who apparently decided to have her snack either way.

“Yes. Just wanted to ready your surprise.”

“If it’s half as good as this one,” Yang said, “I’m all for it.”

“It’s more of a… let’s say aesthetic add.”

“Well, let’s try it without it first,” Pyrrha said, positioning herself.

With Yang’s hand helping her, Weiss just held her hands on the amazon’s sides and moved forward.

The difference with Yang was immediate: she could feel Pyrrha’s walls almost parting when she pushed herself in, but still being firmly around her, and while she wasn’t almost giving her a burn from her heat, her core was extremely welcoming.

“Oh!” Pyrrha exclaimed. “It’s… yeah, I can see why you liked it, firecracker!”

Yang’s fingers, split on either side of Pyrrha’s lips, were slowly brushing her and her clit, knowing just what she liked. “Told ya!”

Weiss massaged Pyrrha’s rear as she slowly started to move, careful to not be rough from the start, but Pyrrha seemed to be into that slow start.

“I think I got it up until… here,” Yang said, pointing at a spot on the toy. “Hey Pyrrha, you think you can take it all?”

Weiss looked up, meeting the emerald eyes. Pyrrha rolled them, but nodded with a smile. “I know I can beat you!”

Weiss shook her head, but started to slowly push herself deeper and deeper into Pyrrha. She could feel her relax to let the toy go further, and, much to Weiss’s surprise, she found her hips meeting Pyrrha’s rear.

“Damn it, I lost!” Yang exclaimed. “How is it, Pyrrha?”

“Mmmh… barely got it!”

“Yeah, I can feel it,” Weiss said, sliding back out a bit to start moving again. “Still want it bigger, Xiao Long?”

“Yup! Gotta train to beat her!” She moved her head up, almost bumping into the toy. “And now, victory kiss...”

Weiss let out a musical yelp, along with Pyrrha’s moan, as Yang kissed, licked, and sucked on the amazon’s sensitive bud. The heiress immediately felt Pyrrha contracting her muscles, making it actually difficult to push the toy over a certain point.

“Oh goddess, why haven’t we ever tried this?” Pyrrha asked, moving her head up, looking at but not seeing Yang’s legs in front of her.

Weiss replied between short breaths: “I think that was my fault. Sorry.”

“Well… Mmmh! Well, you gotta make up for it, now...”

Weiss knew Pyrrha could like a rougher pace, just like Yang, but having the brawler in that position could complicate things. Luckily, she had something Yang didn’t: a handy way to grab on her hair.

Shrugging her shoulders, Weiss extended one hand and grabbed the flowing red hair, pulling it a little towards herself. Surprised, Pyrrha let out first a short moan, then a chuckle. “Oh my, Weiss… You really change when you are in command, you know that?”

“Too much?” she immediately asked.

“Really, snowflake…” Yang started saying. “Does this sound like someone not enjoying herself?”

Weiss felt Yang’s breath on the toy for a moment before being replaced by her tongue, passing on both Pyrrha and her. The amazon started to let out both low and high sounds, while her hips moved with energy, trying to match Weiss’ increasing pace.

While keeping the hair pulled, forcing Pyrrha to have her head bent slightly backwards, Weiss’ free hand was squeezing the amazon’s rear, holding it to guide her. Back and forth both of them continued to move, with the soundtrack of Pyrrha’s ever-changing moans and Weiss’ sporadic, long notes.

“You are making me jealous, girls,” Yang said, taking a break to let her neck rest. While she kept on gently rubbing Pyrrha’s clit with one thumb, she slid the other hand between her thighs, playing with herself.

Pyrrha smirked: “You had your share,” she chuckled. “No seconds for now...”

“Pyrrha...”

The amazon turned her head slightly, to see Weiss. The heiress still had her hair in her hand, but wasn’t pulling on it. Between the bright red face and the open mouth, it looked like she was doing her best, but it was clear she was at her limit.

“Hmm… Just a bit longer. Maybe Yang could help...”

From beneath both of them Yang couldn’t have a clear view, but the way Weiss panted and tried to keep her moans at a minimum were clear tells of what was going on. “Aye aye, captain!” she said, and opened her mouth wide.

Both Weiss and Pyrrha let out a similar groan as Yang started working her magic on both of them at the same time. Her tongue slid on Pyrrha’s core before meeting the toy, giving it a couple of quick licks before kissing the amazon’s core again, concentrating more on her than the heiress.

Pyrrha’s legs quickly began to move, continuously adjusting position, while her toes curled up from the pleasure. She couldn’t control her voice: now as low as a whisper, now a short cry, and she could feel her muscles tensing up. Not even in her workout, she thought, she exercised her muscles like that, and the idea of having more of those “training sessions” quickly crossed her mind before being drowned by the different sensations.

“Right there, right there, don’t you dare stop, Weiss!” Pyrrha screamed, moving her hips with more intensity, trying to push herself over the edge.

“I- I- Oh, f-”

Weiss barely managed to say a couple letters before her climax. She stood still, keeping Pyrrha’s hips where they were, unable to move while her legs quivered and a jolt travelled throughout her body. She could feel her throat muscles straining to contain her voice, but at last a low groan escaped when she felt the mechanism in the toy activate.

Wasn’t for Yang’s amazing tongue, Pyrrha would have just got to the edge of her orgasm without reaching it, but the blonde’s work managed to push her that little more she needed. She felt her muscles contracting and relaxing fast, while her back arched, forcing air out of her lungs. What she expected to be a loud scream instead turned into an uncontrollable giggle, while her legs and arms almost failed to support her weight.

But what Pyrrha noticed only a few seconds in, was that something felt strange.

After being locked into place for a while, Weiss slowly, very slowly pulled the toy out. She knew how sensitive Pyrrha was after her climax, and she could sense she was in a similar position. “Y- Yang...”

“Hmm?”

Without adding anything, Weiss pulled the toy out completely, with a sigh of relief. Over her face, Yang could see the slightly reddened core of the amazon, along with something else: other than her own juices, something slightly denser and vaguely scented was slowly dripping out of her.

“What… Huh?”

Using just one finger, Yang carefully touched the substance. It was warm and slightly sticky, and it was almost completely clear. Sniffing it, she opened her eyes in surprise, and looked for Weiss. “No. Way.”

“What? What is it?” Pyrrha asked between pants before slowly turning herself around and landing on the mattress.

Weiss was slowly moving her hand up and down the toy, looking at the mess she had made out of Pyrrha. “Well, here’s the surprise...” she meekly said, not really knowing what to expect form her lovers.

“Lemon! But is it…?” Yang asked, moving on a sitting position and moving her hand towards Pyrrha, showing her the substance.

“Edible, non-toxic, water-based. It can also be absorbed by the body without issue, but I suggest you to wash it out.”

Pyrrha looked at Yang’s hand, then at Weiss. The scent of lemon was the same she smelled when Weiss showed them the two mysterious vials, and it all clicked. “Really?” Pyrrha said, incredulous.

Weiss’ already red face brightened up. “W- Well, it was Yang’s idea first of all. And we had a little R&D budget left, so… Don’t look at me like that!” she shouted, seeing Yang’s smirk.

“Well, it can surely be fun,” Yang said, sliding on the floor. “But is the flavour actually any good, I wonder?”

Pyrrha let her head fall on the bed with a soft chuckle, but spread her legs nonetheless. “Just a taste. I’m still floating on could nine...”

Yang softly spread Pyrrha’s lower lips to see the substance beginning to exit the amazon’s core. She licked her lips and gave a single, long lick at it, trying to catch as much of it as she could, before tasting it.

“So?” Weiss asked, sitting on the bed. “How’s it?”

Without answering, Yang moved over Pyrrha, making sign to get closer. Pyrrha obliged, and Yang started kissing her deeply, trying to make her taste what she was tasting, fully and for long.

“Yup, it’s really good!” Yang said between kisses on Pyrrha’s cheek, neck, collarbone.

“Mmmh… But I don’t know if I like it. Too messy afterwards.”

Weiss nodded, and laid beside the taller girl. “Yeah, I could have figured that. Sorry.”

Pyrrha kissed the top of Weiss’ head, bringing her closer in a half hug. “Don’t be. It was fun. And it looks like Yang likes it.”

“A lot!” the blonde chuckled, still covering Pyrrha with soft kisses.

Hearing all that, Weiss finally let herself sigh deeply, happy to know she at least managed to satisfy them both. “Love you, girls,” she said, nuzzling on Pyrrha’s chest.

“Love you too, Weiss,” Pyrrha said.

Yang got up and spooned Weiss from behind, caressing her side. “Love you, Snowflake.”

After the intense afternoon, Weiss was more than happy to let herself be pampered a little between the two girls she loved most, for as long as she, or them, wanted.


End file.
